pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Milotic
|} Milotic (Japanese: ミロカロス Milokaross) is a Pokémon. It evolves from when leveled up with its condition high enough or when traded holding a (Generation V onwards). Biology Milotic is an aquatic, serpentine Pokémon with a primarily cream-colored body. It has red eyes with long, pinkish antennae above them. Additionally, there are long, hair-like fins above its eyes, which begin thin and thicken towards the tips. These eyebrows extend to almost half of Milotic's body length, and will be longer on the female than the male. On top of its relatively small head is a straight spike. Running down either side of its neck are three black dots, similar to gills. Its lower body is a patterning of blue and pink, diamond-shaped scales outlined with black. The tail consists of four large, blue fins with pink ovals in their centers. Each of the tail fins overlaps the next slightly, causing it to resemble a fan. While it has not been depicted, Milotic's scales are said to change color depending on the viewing angle. Milotic is said to be the most beautiful of all Pokémon. When there are fights going on, it has the power to calm angry feelings and end arguments by releasing a wave of energy. In addition, it can move by floating in the air as shown in the anime. It lives at the bottom of In the anime Major appearances Milotic first appeared under the ownership of in Win, Lose or Drew!. Robert used Milotic again for the Hoenn Grand Festival. Juan's Milotic was first seen in The Great Eight Fate!. Juan used it against for the Gym Battle in the following episode, being his strongest and last Pokémon. Pike Queen Lucy used a Milotic to battle against Ash's Donphan and in Queen of the Serpentine. Lucy's Milotic defeated the former of the two and lost to the latter. reference sheet for the anime]] In Malice in Wonderland!, a Feebas under the ownership of Johanna evolved into a Milotic, though it was only an illusion created by . A Milotic appeared in Our Cup Runneth Over! under Wallace's ownership as his main Contest Pokémon. Minor appearances A Milotic appeared in the boss fantasy of A Lean Mean Team Rocket Machine!. A Milotic also appeared in the opening of Arceus and the Jewel of Life, under the ownership of Tower Tycoon Palmer battling against Cynthia's Garchomp. Another Milotic appeared in the beginning of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Milotic appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. A Milotic appeared in SM005. Pokédex entries . It is said to be the most beautiful of all Pokémon and is quite skilled in .}} . At the first sign of fighting, Milotic will come up from the bottom of its lake habitat to calm any angry feelings.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga 's Feebas evolved into Milotic after Ruby declared that it had inner beauty in the climax of the . encountered a wild Milotic in the 21st room of the Battle Pike but he simply ran away from it due to the fact that it was a wild Pokémon. Later on in the challenge, Pike Queen Lucy sends out her Milotic against Emerald's . Cynthia has a Milotic that was first used against Cyrus in the Team Galactic HQ. In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga 's Feebas evolved into Milotic after his battle with Dome Ace Tucker. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Mitsumi's Milotic was first seen in The Battle Rages On, battling Jupiter in Lake Acuity. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS A female Milotic can appear in the background of the stage of the 3DS version. However, it does not interact with the stage like or would. and might also appear. Trophy information NA: Have you ever noticed how anyone who's seen a Milotic just can't seem to describe how beautiful it is? Words just can't do it justice. Even that says a lot about its appearance, doesn't it? If you really wanted to compliment someone, you could say "You're looking Milotic this fine day!" '' '''PAL:' Have you ever noticed how anyone who's seen a Milotic just can't seem to describe how beautiful it is? Maybe words can't do it justice. We'll have to add "Milotic" to the dictionary as a brand-new word. But then...how would you define it? Maybe you'd need an illustrated dictionary... '' Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} (fishing in )}} (fishing in )}} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 71, Forever Level 21, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |t= |color2= |t2= |area= }} |} |} |area=Lake: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: Slithering Trains (Boss)}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Wacky Workshop: Stage 165}} |area=Ruby Volcano: Lake of Tranquility (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 07: Stage 03}} |} |} In events |Christmas Day Milotic|English|United States|35|December 25, 2003|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Milotic}} |Strongest Milotic|Japanese|Japan|50|December 15, 2007 to January 14, 2008|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Milotic}} |2008 TCG World Championships Milotic|Japanese|Japan|50 |October 12, 2008 to January 25, 2009|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#2008 TCG World Championships Milotic}} |Video Game Championships 2009 Milotic|English|United States|50 |May 9 to June 13, 2009|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#US Video Game Championships 2009 Milotic}} |Video Game Championships 2009 Milotic|English|United Kingdom|50 |May 30, 2009|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#UK Video Game Championships 2009 Milotic}} |Video Game Championships 2009 Milotic|German|Germany|50 |June 13, 2009|link=List of local German event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Europe Video Game Championships 2009 Milotic}} |Video Game Championships 2009 Milotic|French|France|50 |June 20, 2009|link=List of local French event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Europe Video Game Championships 2009 Milotic}} |Summer Festival Milotic|Korean|South Korea|50 |July 21 to 25, 2010|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Summer Festival Milotic}} |JR Kyushu Train Station Milotic|Japanese|Japan|50|April 2 to 22, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Milotic}} |Pokémon Game Show Wallace's Milotic|Japanese|Japan|58|August 17 to 18, 2013|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Wallace's Milotic}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20||'}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Every Milotic that has appeared in the anime was owned by a Pokémon Coordinator or Frontier Brain. * In the official Prima Strategy Guide for , Milotic's Ability was mistakenly listed as . * Milotic seems to be a counterpart of . Both are the serpentine evolved forms of weak fish Pokémon, and both appear in times of conflict, Milotic to calm, Gyarados to destroy. Both have base stat totals of 540 and share the same , , and stats. ** Milotic may also be a Contest version of Gyarados since it was introduced in the third generation with Pokémon Contests. This is fortified by Milotic's emphasis being on its beauty, while Gyarados' emphasis is on its power. * Milotic is tied with Gyarados for the greatest increase in base stat total after evolving, at 340 points. * In , it is possible to evolve into Milotic without trading, even though no Poffin can be obtained and used in the game. This is done by visiting the Haircut brothers in Goldenrod City or by talking to Daisy in order to groom Feebas, which not only helps to raise its friendship, but also raises its . This is subtly stated by the brothers and Daisy in the games, but cannot be checked unless the Feebas is traded to Diamond, Pearl, or Platinum. However, this cannot raise Feebas's Beauty if its Sheen is too high. * Milotic is the only Pokémon with multiple ways of evolving from its pre-evolved form in the core series. Origin Milotic may be loosely based on or the , but mostly has characteristics of a or sea dragon. Its pale, elongated body and extended, red dorsal fins are reminiscent of an . Name origin Milotic may be a combination of aquatic, melodic, exotic, or and Milo (as in the sculpture ), which is known for being an example of beauty (and, like Milotic, possesses no arms). Milokaross may be a combination of Milo (Venus de Milos) and καλλονή kalloni ( for beauty) or Χάρις charis (Greek for beauty, elegance, charm, or grace). See also . In other languages , , or |fr=Milobellus|frmeaning=From Venus de Milo and |es=Milotic|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Milotic|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Milotic|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=밀로틱 Milotic|komeaning=Transliteration of English name |zh_cmn=美納斯 / 美纳斯 Měinàsī |zh_cmnmeaning=From and |hi=माईलोटिक Milotic|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} Related articles * Feefee External links |} de:Milotic fr:Milobellus it:Milotic ja:ミロカロス pl:Milotic zh:美纳斯